Conventionally, as one of the methods for growing compound semiconductor crystals, a metal-organic chemical vapor deposition method (hereinafter, referred to as an MOCVD method) is known. As an apparatus for manufacturing a compound semiconductor, for example, an apparatus is described in Patent Document 1, in which, inside a reaction tube into which a raw material gas is supplied, plural substrates on which compound semiconductor crystals are to be grown are placed on a holder made of SiC so that a growth surface of each crystal faces upwardly, and crystal growth is executed by rotating the holder to rotate the substrates.